wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
The Animus Histories
The Animus Histories is a scroll seen in Moon Rising. It appears to be about several animus-touched objects, and also has small biographies on various animus dragons. Appearance Moonwatcher asked for this scroll in the Jade Mountain library, curious about dreamvisitors. Starflight gave it to her, after answering Moon's questions about why she wanted it and if it was possible to visit awake subjects. Moon read it until Darkstalker revealed who he was to her. Words (Source: Moon Rising) The SeaWing Summer Palace Made of stone enchanted by Albatross, a SeaWing prince, to grow into a tower he designed. Albatross was one of the first known animus dragons, hatched over two thousand years ago before anyone truly understood the limits of this power. He used his animus magic to create many things, including the beautiful Summer Palace pavilion, whose location is known only to SeaWings. But at the time nobody realized the terrible price of using animus powers, and nobody saw that Albatross was slowly going insane until the Royal SeaWing Massacre. It was a devastating shock to the entire Kingdom of the Sea when Albatross, who had been hailed as one of the greatest SeaWings of all time, suddenly snapped and tried to murder his entire family. He managed to kill nine dragons, including his sister the queen, his daughter, and her husband before someone was able to stop him with a spear to his chest. Among the few who survived were his young grandson, Fathom, and granddaughter Pearl. Pearl ascended the throne peacefully and ruled for many years. One of her first edicts was to outlaw the use of animus magic anywhere in her kingdom. Her brother, Fathom, was an animus dragon himself, but after the massacre, he refused to ever use his power - except perhaps once. Fathom Dreamvisitors (And much of Darkstalker's history) Enchanted by a NightWing named Darkstalker to allow whichever dragon holding one to walk in any other dragon's dreams. The first known animus dragon in the NightWing tribe, Darkstalker, also had the powers of mind-reading and prophecy, making him a truly formidable dragon. He created three dreamvisitors so there would be one for him, one for his best friend Fathom, and one for his beloved, a dragon named Clearsight. They were intended to link the three, no matter how far apart they were. Ultimately Darkstalker grew to be too powerful and his ambitions began to terrify the dragons around him. He claimed he'd found a way to make himself immortal. Rumor had it he planned to overthrow the NightWing queen and seize the throne for himself. After he killed his father with an aspect of animus power that no one had ever seen before, the tribe agreed: He was too dangerous to be free. The details of the trap set for Darkstalker are lost to history, but it is certain that he and Clearsight disappeared one night and were probably both killed at the same time. It is also believed that he was ultimately taken down with an animus-touched object created by Fathom --- the only time Fathom ever used his power. Fear of the Darkstalker lingered in the NightWing tribe, however, causing them to move to a new, secret home in case he ever returned. NightWing ghost stories still speak of him, and there are those believe that one day, Darkstalker may yet rise again and come seeking his revenge... Fathom (And much of Darkstalker's history) Grandson of Albatross, the perpetrator of the Royal SeaWing Massacre Albatross. Fathom was so traumatized by his family's murder that he swore an oath to his sister, Pearl, the new SeaWing queen, that he would never use his animus magic. Fathom was sent to the Night Kingdom to befriend and guide a young animus dragon named Darkstalker. The hope was that Fathom's sad story, his caution, and his understandable wariness about there powers would have a positive effect on the ambitious, brilliant NightWing. At first, it seemed to work, and they became close friends. But Darkstalker could not be convinced that his powers were dangerous, and as he used them more and more, Fathom and the other NightWings became afraid of him. Fathom was among the first to sound a warning about his friend, and the stories say he was the one who convinced Clearsight that Darkstalker could not be trusted. The legend says that Fathom finally agreed to use his power just once: to enchant an object that could stop Darkstalker since nothing and nobody else could. Whatever the object was, it must have worked, as Darkstalker disappeared and was never seen again. Trivia * This is the only scroll with significant portions found within the series. * There were likely other portions discussing other notable animus dragons, though we do not see them in the book. * This scroll currently resides at the Jade Mountain library. * The author is unknown, although it was likely written by a NightWing or SeaWing due to the fact animus magic and dragons are some of the things most dragons of those tribes know about. Category:Scrolls Category:Pages Needing Work Category:Mentioned in MR Category:SeaWing History Category:NightWing History